Man Down
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Sonny's been so depressed after her break-up with Chad, so what happens one night when she appears in Chad's house? FOR MAN-SUZ-SHE'S BREAK UP CONTEST.


_Author's Note: Wow, my first try at a crime story... Well, this fanfic is for Man-Suz-She break up contest, and I hope you like this story. Please review and tell me what should I change about the writing for my future stories, what do you thought of this story, if you like it or not. Please review! :) Now, on with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Man Down<strong>

**(Sonny's Point of View)**

"_I don't love you, you need to understand it!" Chad said as he tried to calm down himself. "She's prettier than you, more intelligent than you, and there's nothing you can do about it."_

I was in my room, I had fallen in a several depression after all the words Chad said to me that night. It had been 1 week since that incident happened, and I still can't get over it. I love him so much, but where is he? Dating Tawni Hart.

I haven't been outside my room; neither had seen the sunlight since then. I still wonder what's happening outside this room. I decided that I should go to take a walk, breath new air. I felt like if I was going to cut myself if I continued being trapped there, disconnected of life. Just because he basically told me I'm trash compared to other slutty girls doesn't mean my life is over.

I was wearing black. I don't feel like people recognizing me by wearing bright colors like I used to. _Not today. _I was looking at those couples who were walking down the street, holding hands, looking at each other with… love in their eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad. I looked down at the floor.

I had been walking down the streets all the day, that now it was evening. I was tired, so I sat on a bench, in front of a club. And for my bad luck, I saw _him, _the man that I once loved, being on a date with that girl… They got inside of the club, and I was curious about them. I went inside, but I tried to be hiding, but watching them. They sat on the bar, they order some drinks. I already hated that girl, and I don't even know her. They started to talk, and then the drinks came. After some drinks and minutes passed, she started to seduce him; classic from a girl like her. You can notice that the girl was over-drunk, while Chad still was a little more down-to-earth, if that's even possible. He stopped and they were going out of the club. _Such a jerk, _I thought.

I got out of the club, and I was following them. I already knew where they were going, so I paid a taxi to drive me there, the place I once had been: _Chad's house._

When I arrived to that place, he was already getting out of the car, and opening the house. The girl started to kiss him, and he was kissing her back. He didn't close the door, and he continued walking, I guess his bedroom, and right when the door was about to close, I stopped it and entered the house, the last thing I saw there was Chad carrying the girl upstairs.

I slowly went upstairs, already guessing what they have been doing. The door was closed, and I went to sit down on the floor, next to the door. I don't know why the hell I'm here, watching and hearing this, but I waited there.

After some hours passed, it was all silent. The girl finally had fallen asleep, and it sounded like a person picking up clothes. Then, I heard Chad chuckling.

"Stupid girl, she's crazy if she ever thinks this relationship will be serious. I'll break up tomorrow." I heard Chad said. I felt bad for the girl; after all she was just another victim of Chad, the Hollywood jerk heartthrob.

I slowly entered to the room, and there was just the girl in the bed, and Chad, I suppose he was on his bathroom. I was staring at all those images of him on his wall; it seemed like if he can't get enough of himself.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Chad said, and I immediately turned around, to see Chad.

"I can't believe you do that to the poor girl! You just knock her up, and then you will break up with her. I'm glad I didn't go that far with you." I was beyond angry.

"But you wanted to…" Chad came close to me and I looked to the floor. "I bet that's why you come here…" He started to touch my face, and I closed my eyes. All those memories started to come back to my head, the moments I shared with him… every single moment shared with him was a waste of time. I opened my eyes by the moment Chad started to kiss my neck. He was using one of those seducing plans, but it won't work with me anymore. Not today.

"Leave me alone." I said and slapped Chad. The next thing he did, he pushed me to a wall, in a way that I cannot get free, his arms around me. I looked into his eyes, and I could see desire, lust, and a dark, careless person. I fought his arms, and when I was free I ran out of the room into another one, that it was like a studio. Chad quickly came back, and he said: "I'm not gonna leave you. Not today." He said, and he started to walk near to me. I started to walk backwards, until my leg hit the desk. Chad was getting so close to me, now the only thing that was separating us was the desk. He walked to where I was, and tears started to appear on my eyes. When I fought the tears back, he was holding me. He pushed me to the desk, kissing me on the neck.

"You're my biggest desire." He whispered against my skin, and now I didn't fought the urge to cry. This was disgusting. "L-Leave m-me…" I stuttered, and he was so concentrated on his goal: _Me. _I saw a gate from Chad's desk open. There were some papers, a razor and a… gun? Whatever was the reason that he had it, I didn't care. I slowly took it without him noticing and I put it in my pocket.

"We can't be together, Chad. I don't care about you, just leave me alone!" I yelled to him and run away to the hall. As it was expected he followed me.

"You can't say no to me." Chad came; he was already unbuttoning his shirt. I knew what he wanted to do. "I'll promise you this will be a night you won't forget." He said getting closer; he was 1 meter away from me, and I got the gun from my pocket. "Woah, Sonny, where did you get that?" He was a little bit scared.

"I won't let a jerk take away something that's very important for me. You're not even worth it. You just knock up girls and leave them, you have a dark careless heart, and I won't be another one. I won't be another victim from your seducing tricks; never again." I said, crying out loud.

"Please don't think that way, I can-" Chad started to say, but I stopped him by yelling. "Don't you dare to take another step!" He was shocked.

"I just can't resist you, you're perfect. I need you, you know you want it. You know you want m-" I closed my eyes and from anger I pulled up that gun. It shot Chad straight in the heart, and when I saw his body lying down, I was shaking. I didn't mean to lay him down, he had a family… what does her mother will think? She will be devastated. But what other option I had? He was about to rape me, so I acted desperately. Just thinking on the time I pulled the trigger makes me wanna cry. I went next to the body, seeing his face for the last time. "I didn't mean to do it…" I whispered while touching his face. _His cold face, _I thought.

Next thing I did was run away. I kept the night running and hiding. I went to my apartment, and I was crying my eyes out.

"What am I going to do now? I'm a… _criminal._" I was looking at my hands, the ones that were holding that gun hours ago. I was happy before he came to my life… how a man changed me so fast?

I started to pack all my stuff. I called my mom. "Mom, I'm going back to Wisconsin." She was shocked about it, but I shut the phone down. "I… I shot a man down."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review! :)<em>


End file.
